


A Little Forgiveness

by howlingtothestars



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Minho is a good friend, Post-Canon, Survivor Guilt, Thomas is sad, Thomas misses Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: Thomas learns that a little forgiveness can go a long way.
Relationships: Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Little Forgiveness

The waves crash against the rocks, sending a watery mist into the air. Every once in a while, a particularly large wave would manage to reach Thomas's perch at the cliff's edge. He's making a habit of sitting up there. He knows it and he's pretty damn sure everyone else knows exactly where he disappears to but he doesn't care.

The waves, the sounds... They are a sweet melody that soothes the constant ache in his chest left there by all those he's lost over the months. He's able to lose himself here. Pretend things are perfectly fine when they aren't. Nothing is okay - at least not for him.

"Hey, shuckface." The words hold no bite to them but they succeed in grabbing Thomas's attention. Minho sits beside him and sighs. Thomas keeps his eyes trained on the horizon where the sea and sky begin to blur. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

Thomas leans forward and drops his gaze to his hands. The motion causes Newt's necklace to fall free of his shirt. The little capsule swings - back and forth, back and forth. It's weight multiplied by all the guilt swimming in his chest. It's the last thing he has of Newt and these days it's starting to feel more like a noose than a treasure to protect.

In his silence, he half expects Minho to leave. Brenda left him alone days ago or maybe it's been weeks already. Thomas isn't sure anymore. The days blend together for him. Things blur. Things he really wishes wouldn't blur but do anyway. Like the faces of his friends. Like Newt's laugh and his voice. Or Newt's smell... the feel of his hands.

He's losing what he has left of Newt and it scares him.

Thomas's hand instinctively wraps around the small little canister that still holds Newt's precious letter. The metal is cool against his skin and he sighs. "Can you forgive me?" Thomas asks, answering Minho's question with his own.

Minho hums thoughtfully. There are probably a multitude of things that Thomas needs forgiveness for, and Thomas wonders if Minho is silently listing them all from worst to maybe not so bad. There are a lot of things that Thomas has fucked up after all. Thomas also wonders if Minho knows what he really needs.

"It's not your fault," he says eventually. Minho's hand reaches up and squeezes Thomas's neck reassuringly. "None of it is." He lets Minho pull him until his head's resting on Minho's shoulder. "He'd want us to be happy, you know?" Yeah, Thomas knows. "I don't want to see any of this survivor's guilt. I think even Gally is starting to worry about you."

Thomas laughs. It's a watery and choked sound brought upon by the tears burning in his eyes. "I bet that's a sight," he says weakly.

"It's... something..." Minho laughs as well. He releases Thomas's neck only to wrap an arm around his shoulders instead. "Brenda says it's creeping her out. Says his eyebrows have been getting even more," he throws up air quotes as he says, "slanty." Thomas laughs heartily at that. "So come on, Frypan is cooking up some food and let's save everyone from Gally's ugly mug."

Thomas thinks he's had enough with saving people for a lifetime, but he nods anyway. Minho grins when he leans away. "Good that," he whispers over the crashing of the waves. Thomas wipes the tears from his face and lets Minho pull him to his feet.

As they walk back to camp, Minho drapes his arm over Thomas's shoulder again. Even with the added weight, it's comforting. There's something about Minho's grin as he rambles on about Harriet and Sonya that makes Thomas feel lighter. It makes him realize that maybe he's missed a lot while hiding away, but he only has a moment to worry about what the others will think of him when he returns. When they step into Safe Haven, he finds his friends. Sonya, Harriet and Aris smile at him. Brenda gives his shoulder a playful punch. Gally looks... well Thomas isn't sure if he's being honest. Jorge gives him a simple nod. Frypan forces a bowl of stew in his hands. 

He's lost a lot. He's lost Chuck and Alby and Winston. Teresa as well. He's lost Newt. Thomas has lost so much, but he's also found something amazing. He's found a family.

Minho gives his shoulder a shake before letting him go.

He's found a family who forgives. Forgiveness, Thomas realizes, is more powerful than he thought. Even if it's just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> It's missing Newt hours. And I'm sad so I'm writing sad things.
> 
> Anyway, this is based on a prompt from [Tumblr](https://howlingtothestars.tumblr.com/post/190203724015/question-ideas-9): "Can you forgive me?" and I thought it fit Thomas well.


End file.
